Music of the Night
by CourageToStandAlone
Summary: Ariianna's boring family vacation to Italy turns into a horrific nightmare when she falls into the Volturi's hands. Her world becomes a blur of terror, but is it possible to fall in love with your captor? To feel desire for someone who should repulse you?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **sooo...i kind of had a dream last night and liked the idea. and here it is! i'm not really sure where it's going, but i like the feel of it right now; i hope you do to!_

_**Disclaimer: **:) but the OC's are mine!

* * *

_***Prologue***

Some things just don't work out as planned.

Some things weren't meant to be.

Time does not heal all wounds.

Hope is not eternal.

Death is…

Death is unexpected and swift. Stalking on silent wings; preying on the innocent, the weak, and the lonely.

Happiness is fleeting. It is swept away by Death's steely gaze. A distant dream, once lost, it is lost forever.

The End is the Beginning.

The Beginning is dark and unknown.

The End is defeat.

The End is pain and terror.

The End…is Here…

* * *

_**A/N: **not much now, but it'll get better so please keep reading!_


	2. DarknessStirs&WakesImagination

_**A/N:** so not all my uploads will be this quick, but i thought readers may want more than just a prologue to get them hooked. hope you enjoy!oh, and please don't get made if some ethnic and cultural things are wrong: i'm not romanian or from connecticut.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **all my titles will be from the song 'Music of the Night' by Andrew Lloyd Webber:) SM own twilight. i own the Petrovskys!

* * *

_***Darkness Stirs & Wakes Imagination***

Ariianna Petrovsky had no desire to be in Volterra. She had other plans for her summer before Senior year. Stateside, back in Winsted, Connecticut, her friends were probably spending their days riding the pastures of her ranch, lounging by the pool, and, to her revulsion, drooling over her brother, Ethan, as he bailed hay and trained the young colts. Arii would have given anything to spend the next two months with her friends.

But no. She was stuck in Italy with her overbearing, and slightly erratic, parents as they toured the repetitive and infinite number of historical landmarks.

With her new digital camera (a bribe to get her to join them "willingly"), Arii trudged along the narrow cobbled streets after her parents who, embarrassingly, looked very much like tourists with their fanny packs and squabbling over their visitor's guides.

Sighing, Arii slowed her pace and breathed a sigh of relief as her parents disappeared from sight behind one of the many stone-faced buildings.

Silence descended, as she wound her way through the medieval city. As much as she resented her parents intrusion on her summer, she had to admit that she loved the history of this place; the mystery. According to the visitor's guide, the city was once ruled by a powerful vampire coven. Ruling over the humans, they had been cruel and unrelenting; demanding tribute in the form of human blood-live, fresh-from-the-vein type of blood. In an unexpected turn of events, the vampires were eradicated by a Saint Marcus who brought peace and new hope to the terror-stricken humans.

Arii shivered, as the wind blew her long blonde hair away from her face-pulling it back as if something had moved quickly past her. But that was impossible. She let out a squeak as a crashing sound echoed around her.

"It's just your imagination, Arii. Keep walking. Don't go look."

Arii had almost convinced herself when a shadow peered around the corner ahead of her. Her breathe quickened as she inched backwards; her flight instinct kicking in.

"Ariianna! Where have you been wandering off too!? We were getting worried!"

Arii's heartbeat steadied itself; recognizing the familiar high-pitched voice of her mother.

Slightly scatter-brained, Margret Petrovsky was more of a sister than a mother to Arii; a twin sister. Both shared the same fair skin, clear blue eyes, full lips, lithe athletic frame. The only obvious difference was Margie's curly hair compared to Arii's which was pin-straight and fell to her lower back with a gentle side bang.

Stefan Petrovsky was another matter altogether. Stern, stoic, and at times unapproachable, Arii's father had a superstitious attitude which had been cultivated in a small, obscure Romanian village. An unlikely pair, the Stefan and Margie had met while she was studying abroad, fallen in love, and moved back to Margie's home town to raise a family.

The stories Stefan had been told as a boy he passed on to Ariianna who, devouring these tales of ghosts, werewolves, and vampires, had fallen in love with the supernatural…and the tragic romances.

Her parents hurried toward her, a mixture of worry and frustration etched across their faces.

"Ariianna Catalina Petrovsky. Don't ever wander off again." Her father's voice was firm and left no room for discussion. Even though, _technically_, they had left her behind.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Arii mumbled around her mother's tight embrace.

"Oh, darling! I was _so_ worried. What would I do if something happened to you? Oh, Arii never put me through that again!"

Pulling out of her mother's fussing arms, Arii sighed, "Nothing would have happened. Remember, the vamps left ages ago."

Arii's laughter died quickly, as she noted the abrupt stillness of both her parents; the furtive glance they gave each other.

"Don't talk like that, young lady. It is not a very smart idea to taunt the locals and their legends." Stefan grabbed his daughter's arm and herded her out of the shadowy alley and into the town square.

Bright sunlight played across the water in the fountain built in the center of the square. Arii walked slowly after her parents, as they ventured toward the fountain.

Spreading her arms in wonder, Arii's mother exclaimed: "Oh, isn't it lovely! It's almost like we walked into another century. Oh, this reminds me of Romania, darling." Clasping hands, her parents stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Ummm…guys. It's hot. Can we go inside?"

Startled out of their reverie, the Petrovsky's moved away from the center of the square and into the shadow of the immaculate looming clock tower. Looking at her guide book, Margret squinted, "Stefan…I'm not sure if we're allowed in here…"

Clutching the wrought iron door handle, Stefan glanced over his shoulder at his wife. Reassuringly, he stated, "No worries. If it's locked, we won't go in."

"Well, duh!" Arii threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Ariianna, try to articulate with some semblance of grace."

"Can we just go in, Dad?"  
Her father gave her a stern look.

"…Please…?"

Her father's chuckle was cut off by the harsh scrapping of the door, as it groaned open. All the three bewildered faces looked into the dusty gloom emitted from inside the building.

Arii swallowed nervously, "I change my mind. Let's go back to the fountain."

"Nonsense, Ariianna."  
Striding into the darkness, her parents looked back at her, challengingly.

"You aren't scared are you?"

Sticking her tongue out at her mother, Arii stomped defiantly into the building's inner recesses, turning her back on the sun. As the heavy wooden door crashed shut on its own, Arii felt a chill run down her back. The air inside was frigid and stagnant as if frozen in time. Glancing around, peering futility into the blackness for some sort of light, Arii noticed the extreme lack of furniture; as if for show: the outside a façade for its inner isolation and decay. An unexplainable breeze lifted her hair.

"Something's wrong."

A ghostly chuckle drifted through the rafters. Arii clutched onto her parent's arms.

A rustle sounded in the dark.

"Something's really, _really_ wrong." Arii tugged her parents arms, tried to pull them toward where she thought the door was located.

She was wrong.

Clawing her fingers across the smooth stone wall, Arii's heart seized in fear.

"The door! Where the hell is the door?! Mom! Dad! _Please_! No! Oh, God! No!"

Her parent's cries for her sounded in the dark, farther away than she remembered.

A crash echoed through the impenetrable gloom. Arii couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening.

"Let us go! Please!"

Her mother's panicked voice drove her forward. Running blindly, Arii lost all track of where she was. Was she still in the clock tower? No. That was impossible. The tower hadn't been this deep. Or was it? She couldn't remember! She couldn't think straight. She just kept running. She had to find her parents. She had to get away from whatever was in here (wherever here was) with her.

She was the prey, and she didn't have the faintest idea what the predator was.

Stumbling, Arii found herself falling down a flight of steep stone steps.

Falling.

Falling down.

Down.

Never Ending.

Just like the Darkness.

Like this Nightmare.

* * *

_**A/N: **i really hope you liked the first chapter! please review--if you have time to subscribe or 'alert' yourself, you have time to REVIEW! please tell me what you think:))_


	3. InThisDarknessWhichYouKnowYouCannotHide

_**A/N: **i'm so sorry guys! i posted the wrong chapter earlier! i gave something away! urgh! this was suppose to delete the other chapter...so i deleted the other one (which will be the next one i upload) thank you to _ToxicFireStarter _who brought this to my attention!

* * *

_

***In This Darkness Which You Know You Cannot Fight***

Arii awoke to intense throbbing in her head. Her whole body ached. Tears slid down her cheeks. Opening her eyes, Arii was greeted by darkness. She couldn't see anything. She had no sense of where she was. How had she gotten here? Where was _here_? Where were her parents? What had happened?

Nothing made sense. How could this have happened? Sobs racked her body, and upon trying to curl into herself, a heaviness weighed down her wrists. Tugging fiercely, Arii cried out as metal bit into her skin. She felt warm blood trickle down her hands and through her fingers.

Moving around, Arii found the rest of her body free from restraints albeit extremely bruised from her unnatural trip down the stairs. Her shows were missing leaving her barefoot. Thankfully, her jeans and camisole remained; tattered but there.

The gloom was suffocating. Her wrists ached and some far off dripping water (at least she hoped it was water) turned torturous.

Minutes felt like hours. Hours turned to days. The only change in Arii's isolated world was the amount of poisonous pain coursing through her frail body. She slept the days away; not knowing for how long, only knowing that fatigue would not release its hold on her.

Crying out was pointless. Wherever she was, it was not in reach of Hope. Hope for Light. Hope for an End to Pain. Hope for her parents. Hope for herself. All gone.

There was nothing left now, but to wait.

For what? She wasn't sure.

Fate had not decided yet.

The grating of locks startled Arii out of a restless slumber. The door was creaking open. crawling as far away from the door as the chain would allow, Arii tried to make herself invisible against the cold, musty stone wall.

Her eyes snapped open, as a hooded figure entered her personal hell. Faster than her strained and bleary eyes could follow, the stranger's pale fist closed around the heavy iron chain and tore the bolt from the floor.

Arii yelped, as she was tugged by the chain manacles on her chapped wrists. Struggling to stand, she found herself half drug out of the cell. Tears stained her face.

The hooded figure loomed at least three heads taller than her 5' 5" frame. Judging by the breadth of the massive shoulders, she guessed her captor to be male. And ruthless. He ignored her cries of pain and simply tugged sharply on the chain as she resisted and fumbled over her own feet. Her wrists and feet were broken into bloody, shredded messes by the time they had exited the darkened dungeon corridor.

With the opening of a heavy stone door, Arii's eyes were assaulted with dim harsh fluorescent lighting. After so long in the dimness of the cell, her eyes burned with even the smallest fraction of light. The pain in her head throbbed intensely. Hot tears raced across her face and disappeared into her camisole.

Her captor led her through a modernized corridor. The cool tile soothed her blistered feet, as she trudged to some unknown destination. She lost track of herself. They climbed endless staircases only to descend again into pitiful darkness. Confusion wracked her brain until Arii was unsure whether they were descending or ascending.

Led through a large marble archway, Arii found herself in a circular chamber framed with alabaster pillars. Her eyes could barely focus, as the brightness blinded her. Surrounding the room stood pale remarkably beautiful men. Eerily still, they watched her entrance into the room with eyes that shone as red as rubies and with a hunger that startled and terrified her. Something just wasn't right with this almost inhuman group of people. Their faces were like stone as they stared.

There was a dais at the front of the chamber that held three elaborately robed men. One stared, bored, out at her. His body was slumped in a high backed, menacingly black chair. Next to him, two identical chairs housed men who had a definite interest in her. The center one had his hair tied back in a sleek pony-tail at the base of his neck that made his pointed features even sharper. His hands were folded in his lap, as he stared at her with a keen, amused expression; almost like she was a shiny new toy.

The third was nothing like his middle-aged counterparts. He was gorgeous; terrifyingly, mouth-wateringly gorgeous. His blonde hair was loose around his pale face and barely brushed his square shoulders. Even with the black robe, she could tell that he was muscular. Not like a body builder, but sleek, defined, toned. His long fingers clutched the arms of his chair so tightly that Arii could swear she heard it cracking under his grip. His face was contorted in a mask of rage. His eyes though…they were a whirlwind of emotion; emotions she couldn't quit place, but, the closer she got, the more clear it was that he wasn't found of her nearness.

Arii was slightly offended and, under different circumstances (those being her _not_ as their prisoner), she would have called him out on it. But, seeing as she was chained and in no position to be defiant, she bit her tongue.

Only upon slamming into what seemed like a brick wall, did Arii realize that her captor had stopped walking. Suddenly, she found herself lying on her stomach, her cheek bleeding profusely. Growling sounded all around her. A kick in her side effectively, and excruciatingly, flipped her onto her back.

"Enough."

Footsteps echoed overhead, as the gorgeous man approached her. Up close, Arii could tell he wasn't much older than her seventeen year. His face was strained, as he looked down at her. It seemed he was about to kneel down, when a harsh voice sounded.

"Caius." _So that's his name…_

As if startled out of some internal battle, Caius went rigid, spun on his heel and strode back to the dais.

"Now," a different, lighter voice chortled, "we can get back to business. Hopefully before Heidi gets back. It would be so rude to eat our guest."

_ Wait. _Arii's eyes flew open. _Did he just say _eat_ me?_

Her blue eyes swept over to Caius'. She had no idea why, but something about him drew her in.

His blood red eyes looked into hers for the briefest of moments before gazing at the wall behind her as if it held the some sort of answer.

"So. Where shall we begin? Do sit up, dear. It is quit uncouth to lie like that outside of the bedroom."

Arii blushed crimson, as she picked herself up off of the marble ground and pressed her hand to her aching cheek.

"Thank you, dear. That sight was almost too enticing. Even for one as old as I."

"Aro. Stop taunting her."

Aro (the pony-tailed one, apparently) smiled sweetly. "Oh, Caius, to see you care for a human is endearing, I was almost thinking you had lost all of your humanity after almost 700 years."

Arii's brain couldn't keep up. _Human? 700 years?_ She couldn't hold it in.

"What the hell are you?"

A colorless hand jerked the chain shackling her hands. She fell forward onto her knees in front of Aro.

Slowly, he walked down the short flight of stairs, pushed a strand of her hair from her face, tilted her chin up with a cool knuckle, and whispered one word that brought her world crashing down around her.

One world that stole reality from her.

"Vampire."


	4. NighttimeSharpens,HeightensEachSensation

_**A/N: **here's the third installment! some of you have already read this when i was an idiot and posted this out of order...but for those of you who haven't: hope you like it! remember: Reviews make me happy!_

_**Disclaimer: **same old, same old_

* * *

***Nighttime Sharpens, Heightens Each Sensation***

No light penetrated the darkness of Arii's eyelids. She was almost content to lie wherever she was forever. But that was the only problem: she had no idea where _here_ was. That seemed to be happening a lot lately…

And then…

She remembered.

And she wanted to forget.

Arii squeezed her eyes tighter closed; hoping to fall back asleep and wake up from this nightmare.

"Stop pretending. I know you are awake."

Caius.

He was here.

Cautiously, she opened her eyes, only to find them filled with tears. Burying her face in her hands, Arii curled onto her side, away from him; away from a vampire.

She couldn't explain away what she heard, but it wasn't possible for mythical creatures to exist. Vampires only existed in her father's stories. But those were just bedtime stories; warnings not to go out at night. There was no validity in them. Vampires were _not _real.

The bed shifted behind her, as Caius sat down on the plush comforter.

"Stop that incessant crying. I won't harm you."

"That is _so _not comforting." She mumbled into the pillows. "If I believe what I heard earlier, you're a vampire. How can I trust a _vampire_?"

He laughed coldly, "You should believe, and I don't need your feeble _human_ trust."

"Good, 'cuz you sure as hell don't have either!"

Suddenly, Arii found herself on her back, her arms pinned over her head in an iron grip, as one of Caius' hands gripped her chin; forcing her to look at him.

And looking at him, this close, with him sitting so close to her body, was almost too much for her: her anger began to dissipate. He was too perfect. Sure, he was her captor, and a vampire, but, like this, she felt something in him that called to her. And she was pretty sure, by the look in his eyes, that she felt the same too.

He leaned close to her, his cool breathe whispering over her face. Tentatively, he skimmed his index finger across her cheek. She flinched when he reached the gash. Something flickered behind his eyes. Something she couldn't quite place.

"I'm…regretful…that Felix inflicted this upon you."

His whisper held a secret; a secret she desperately wanted to share.

Against her better judgment, Arii murmured, "S'okay. It doesn't hurt."

"But it does. And you side," his hand drew a line down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, across her stomach, and spread his fingers over her right side. With him on her right, he was practically covering her body with his; his robes forming a confusing and intense cocoon around the two of them.

"Your ribs are bruised." His breathe was intoxicating. She shouldn't feel this was about a…monster.

She shivered. "Your hands are cold."

Caius pulled back, withdrawing his hands. He was surprised to find her gentle hand clasped around his bicep.

"It feels good."

Her eyes were almost pleading. Slowly, Caius moved his hand back to her camisole covered side. Arii breathed deeply; the cold felt _so _good. Like a sexy live-sized ice pack.

"You can lie down…It might be more comfortable."

Silence.

"I wouldn't mind."

"I think you would."

She opened her eyes slightly; sleep was taking over.

"You don't know what I'm thinking."

Deafening silence greeted her. Arii's eyes flew open. "Do you?"

Caius sighed, "No."

Arii sank back down, contented, into the pillows.

"I killed your parents."

Is it possible to want to be close to someone who hurt you worse than you had ever imagined?

The Pain and Confusion in Arii's heart told her it was not impossible.

She felt terrible…miserable…in agony.

Her world was breaking apart at the seams. She couldn't breathe; didn't want to; wanted to breathe him in; couldn't imagine being held by the man who had murdered her parents, the vampire who was still leaning over her. Apprehension was written on his face as he wanted for her response.

Arii pulled herself into a sitting position. Caius' hand slipped down to rest on her hip, grazing the skin between her cami and jeans. Hesitantly, she raised her hands up to frame his face and looked him blankly and boldly in the eyes: "Why?"

"It's my nature. I am a vampire, Ariianna."

She started: "How do you know my name?"

"Your mother. She called your name before…"

"Before you slaughtered her?"

Ariiana's hands slipped from his face and fell into her lap. Sobs wracked her body causing her body to flame in agony. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks, burning the gash.

"I didn't want to even come on this dumb trip…It was my idea to go into that stupid clock tower…This is _my _fault, all my fault…"

Caius shook his head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "No, Ariianna. We had been watching your family long before you visited the Fountain Square. You were all dead the moment you entered the city."

Arii jerked away from his cooling fingers, "But not me. Why not me? Why the hell didn't you slaughter me like you did my parents? At least then I'd be with them!"

"You weren't supposed to live."

His words were weak. This emotion, whatever it was, was new to him. He never spoke softly, not even to another vampire. But watching Ariianna, tears raining on her heart, he felt the pain as if it was his own. If his heart hadn't stopped beating hundreds of years ago, it would have broken with hers right at that moment.

"Then why the hell didn't you?"

"I don't know. But I intend to find out."

Caius stood abruptly and went to the door, "These are my private chambers. You may go wherever you like within them, but do not venture beyond; not all of my kind will be as _gracious_ as I. As I am currently in possession of the only key, do not think of escaping. And do wash yourself up…you're smell, even for a _human_ is perfectly revolting. Farewell."

He left the room with a resonating slam of the heavy oak door.

Arii threw a down pillow with enough force to send an eruption of feathers across the room. "What the fuck is this: Beauty and the Beast? Well guess what, buddy? You forgot the talking appliances!"

* * *

_**A/N: **i hope you are all happy with this one. i'm slightly disappointed in it, but i have big things planned! also, if there are some of you who do not like Caius being sweet to her--it will be explained later...please have faith and keep with it!:) thank you!_


	5. SilentlyTheSenses,AbandonTheirDefenses

_**A/N: **sorry this is so late...going through some stuff...not really edited-i just wanted to get it up here for you...forgive me._

_**Disclaimer: **same old. Andrew Lloyd Webber owns the Phantom, his delusions, and the music of the night._

_**WARNING:** SUGGESTIVE CONTENT...i may be changing the rating of this fic...

* * *

_***Silently The Senses Abandon Their Defenses***

Muffled screams shattered Arii's fragile sleep. Gasping, Arii pulled the luxuriant crimson covers over her head to drown out the noise.

But it couldn't be blocked. A cacophony of terrorized voices assaulted her ears.

Abruptly, they ceased. Too abruptly and too in synch to be coincidental. Ariianna whimpered, as she realized the probable source of the sound: people were being killed by the vampires. Just like her parents.

Minutes passed, as Arii waited to see if Caius would return. Nothing. She was still free to do as she pleased. As long as she didn't leave Caius' rooms.

Sighing, she heaved herself out of the bed. It had been a week since Caius had left her in his chambers, and Arii was being to believe that she had been forgotten. As much as not having to deal with a vampire may seem appealing, Arii was lonely and longed to see Caius once more. She told herself that this longing was for answers, but she knew she was lying to herself. There was something about this mysterious and deadly man that drew her in. If only he hadn't recently left her an orphan than she would have been more than happy to be his captive.

Sighing, Arii trudged across the black plush carpet and walked into the large tiled bathroom behind one of the many mahogany doors around the circular room. The bathroom was larger than her bedroom back home. It was completely tiled with a large marble counter that held a single sink larger than any Arii had ever seen. The mirror above it was ornately designed. Across from the counter was a glass shower that would fit at least five people. In fact, the only relatively normal scale object in the room was the claw-foot bathtub that sat in an alcove surrounded by candles and a multitude of fabric that could be moved to conceal the alcove.

This was where Arii was headed. Usually, Arii would have gone for a quick shower, but not knowing when she was going to be interrupted led her to seek the most privacy possible when she was bathing. Overtime, she began to enjoy soaking away her worries and the aches that still prevailed upon the right side of her body. Pulling the curtains closed, Arii lit the candles surrounding the alcove before drawing the water. Arii watched the water fill the porcelain tub, her thoughts somewhere else.

Nothing made sense. How was it possible that vampires existed without humans knowing; especially these vampires. Her parents couldn't have been the only tourists they had taken. With her brother and friends knowing where they had gone, what would happen when they began searching for Arii and her parents. What would the vampires do to make sure the families of their victims did not get to suspicious of Volterra. Maybe they killed them too.

At that, Arii shook herself out of this line of thinking. The steam the water had created flooded the alcove and, mixed with the luscious scent of the candles, the area had a mystical atmosphere. Giving in, Arii slipped out of one of Caius's shirts that she had been using as a nightshirt. She thought it only fair that with everything he had done to her he could spare a few pieces of clothing to replace her tattered cami and jeans. One of the many doors circling the bed chamber contained a large walk-in closet engorged with clothes. Arii was less than surprised to not that most of the clothes seemed to come from a different era and had to content herself with and old-fashion tunic arrayed with a multitude of ruffles. Better that than having Caius or some other stranger walk in on her in something less appropriate; like nothing.

Lowering herself into the warm water, Arii sighed in relief, as her muscles relaxed. She seemed to spend much of her time nowadays in bed or in the bath. She had become extremely clean and well-rested and yet she still felt sullied. It was as if everything that had happened was all her fault and yet she wasn't as upset by all of it as she should be. Her parents were dead and yet she could not bring herself to mourn them properly. Yes, she had shed tears and screamed out her sorrow, but something in her made her almost not believe it was true. Arii couldn't imagine a world outside of Connecticut and yet now here she was in Volterra, Italy, her parents slaughtered, and herself being held prisoner by the gorgeous and terrifying vampire who had killed them. It was too much for Ariianna to comprehend. The world was not just black and white anymore; there was now a strange and horrifying gray area that both made her want to look closer at it and at the same time run as far from it as possible.

_But perhaps it's not the world that has me intrigued, _Arii wondered as she lay back against the cold porcelain, _but _someone_ in this world._

As if her thoughts had some power over Fate, a door from the outer chamber creaked open only to be followed by the bathroom door. Arii held her breath, waiting for footsteps to sound, but no noise came from his passage across the tiled floor. Before she had time to think, the curtains were pulled back to reveal Caius standing over her, his ruby eyes dark with anger under dark brows drawn together. His mouth was pursed in annoyance as he gazed down at Arii.

Gasping, Arii quickly brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, in an attempt to cover her bare body from his scrutinizing gaze. Her long blonde hair swirled around her body and she hoped it had been enough to cover her.

"It's much too late for that." Caius sneered.

Arii blushed deeply and she clung to her legs tighter. As much as she had wished to see him, this really wasn't the place for it. Burying her face in her knees, Arii couldn't see Caius's face soften slightly and his eyes glint with confusion and longing.

Suddenly, Arii felt a soft inexplicable breeze and the softest touches of velvet. Raising her head faintly, Arii watched, astonished, as Caius's black velvet robe floated around her and settled on her shoulders. Arii hurried to pull its sides close about her. Once covered, Arii forced herself to meet Caius's eyes.

"T-thank you…" She blushed and brought her eyes back to her robe-covered knees.

Caius let the curtains billow closed causing the candles to flicker dangerously. He watched as the light played across her blushing face and his brow furrowed in frustration: how could such a diminutive feeble human cause such distress to wrack him. He was a Volturi. Such mortal feelings were not…_conducive_ for ruling over the vampire world. If his decisions became marred but _feeling_ for a mortal what would become of him? He would lose respect. Other vampires would not fear him as they rightfully should; they would mock him. He would not face embarrassment for the likes of some _girl_.

Yet here she was. Some inane pitiful human girl. And she was making him confront feelings that he thought had died with his human life. Before he could register the meaning behind the motion, Caius knelt beside the bathtub and softly swirled his fingertips through the warm water.

Arii's eyes widened in surprise, as she watched the very human expressions flit across Caius' face. His fingers continued to stir the water, his eyes watching the ripples they created. Suddenly, hurt crept into his features. Arii couldn't help but react to the emotion. Not wanting to startle him, she slowly brought one hand away from her knees and rested it palm-up under his in the water. After a momentary pause, his fingers resumed their previous movements; this time caressing the tender skin of her palm.

Minutes passed and neither moved. It was as if they were lost in the simple gesture of comfort and affection. Caius could not remember the last time he had been so tender with another being, especially a human. And she seemed to be comforting _him_. Him; the monster who had killed her parents and held her captive.

Until this moment, Caius's whole world had been filled with blood and power, but now it only held the rhythmic beating of her heart, the lavender smell of her hair, the softness of her skin. His world revolved around her; in this moment the flicker of candlelight across her pale flushed skin was the only thing his eyes saw.

Feeling his eyes on her, Arii allowed herself to watch the robe swirl around her. Shivering slightly, she became aware of the marked temperature change in the once warm water now that his icy fingers had lingered.

"You are…cold." Caius' voice almost sounded like a question; as if temperature itself was a new concept. "I have kept you too long. Come."

Arii was surprised to note that his voice was not as demanding as it once had been. Slowly, she brought the robe closer about her before attempting to rise. Standing shakily in the water, Arii stared hesitantly down at Caius's blonde head kneeling before her. As if sensing her gaze, Caius turned his eyes toward her. Startled by the emotions playing across her face, she felt her knees buckle, as her legs refused to hold her.

Expecting to splash embarrassingly into the water, Ari gasped as she found herself locked in an icy embrace. Caius' arms were wrapped around her slender frame. One hand rested on her upper back; the other was perched lightly across hers hips. Her hands, which had been thrown out before her to catch her impending fall, were now splayed across his chest. His pale faces just inches from hers,

Neither moved. Neither spoke.

When she had slipped, Caius had found himself overwhelmed by a foreign urge to protect her. It was frustrating. Irritating. These desires and _urges_ that burned with such intensity that he found himself struggling to stay afloat. And now, so close to her, her face blushing a beautiful shade of red and her eyes sparkling a mesmerizing blue, he could barely restrain himself. His arms tightened around her robe-cloaked frame eliciting a shudder from her.

Ariianna barely dared breathe. The firmness of his arms pulled her to him. She allowed her hands to slip up to his shoulders. Suddenly, his head fell down upon her shoulder. Arii gasped. She couldn't think. Here she was at the mercy of a murderous vampire, and she was enjoying it. She _wanted_ to be in his arms. Wanted him to never let her go.

A tremor ran through her body, as something smooth and cool brushed against an exposed piece of her neck. It took Arii a second to realize that it was his lips, but once she did, she lost herself in the sensation. Her arms found themselves around his neck; her fingers knotting in his silken hair, pulling it out of the ribbon that held it in a low pony tail. His lips trailed up her neck and across her jaw before tentatively kissing the corner of her mouth. Noting his hesitation, Arii took it upon herself to turn toward him and close the distance between them.

As their lips touched, the world seemed to explode around them as color erupted behind their closed lids. The earth stopped spinning and time became suspended. They were each other's gravity. Holding each other to the ground. Passion engulfed them. Their lips melded together. The sensation of her warmth pressed against him caused Caius to growl against her mouth and slip his hands beneath his robe. His cool hands against her bare body caused her senses to erupt into overload. Her gasp was muffled as Caius took advantage of her parted lips and slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Arii's mind was wiped clean. His tongue raked over her teeth before tangling against hers. Cool hands gripped her waist and pulled her out of the tub and up against him. Caius moaned, as she wrapped her legs around his waist; the robe falling. Discarded into the water.

Arii felt a rush of air against her bare skin before she found herself lying on the soft coverlet of Caius' bed with his body pressed above her. His hands roamed downward and caressed her naked breasts. Unfamiliar with the touches and sensations he was eliciting, Arii's back arched against him, as she threw her head back and moaned embarrassingly loud.

Caius took advantage of her exposed neck and began his ministrations over the sensitive skin he found there. His lips traced across her collarbone followed by the icy touch of his tongue. Arii's yelp as his fingers pinched her breasts drove Caius over the edge of his slipping sanity. In the blink of a human eye, he had removed his shirt and pressed her naked chest to his. His mouth began a renewed assault of hers. The feeling of his frozen skin against her flushed body increased her sensitivity and caused her to squirm against him; eager for some sort of friction to generate warmth.

Just as his hands reached for her hips, Caius froze and lifted his lips from her swollen ones to gaze, startled, into her eyes. Suddenly he was out of bed and collecting a new black robe from the closet. Shrugging into it gracefully, he refused to meet her eyes.

"You had best get dressed."

When she remained frozen, spread out on the coverlet, Caius sighed and appeared at her side. The next moment, Arii found herself safely under the covers with her head resting gently on a down pillow. Turning his eyes toward hers, his expression became steely. "Do not speak. No matter what. Not a word."

As Arii opened her mouth to protest, Caius sealed her lips with a long, chilly finger. "Ariianna. Please?" His eyes softened and his knuckles brushed tenderly across her cheekbone. "Do as I say?"

No sooner had his eyes softened than they turned hard again. He withdrew from her.

A soft knock on the door caused Arii to jump and curl into a ball; attempting to disappear into the blankets. Without waiting for an answer, Aro stalked briskly into the room. Arii glanced furtively at Caius. His expression was blank, as he stood at the foot of the bed facing their guest with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I see you are enjoying your pet," Aro stated. His manner spoke of nonchalance, but his eyes bore attentively at Ariianna's petrified frame. Even with the heavy covers hiding her, Arii still felt as if Aro could see her bare body. As if he knew what had just occurred between her and Caius. If only she could wish her heart to stop beating so frantically, to make her palms less sweaty, and her face return to its regular pallor. But no. She lay there. Completely helpless and painfully aware that Aro was attentive to this fact.

As if reading her mind, Aro walked toward her. "Poor dear seems simply stricken. What have you done to her, Caius?" He knelt beside her in the bed, a Cheshire smirk breaking across his face. "Perhaps you need some _instruction_."

Before she could even flinch away, Aro's hand was wrapped around her ankles through the blankets and pulled her toward him. No amount of struggling could unlatch his hold. He began to remove the covers.

* * *

_**A/N:** sooo...should i change the rating for this fic? sorry for the cliffy, but i don't want to post more (it's not what you think) and get in trouble with the rating police...PLEASE LET ME KNOW! _


	6. TurnYourFaceAway FromTheGarishLightOfDay

** I cannot begin to express how sorry I am that it has been YEARS since my last update! I have been going through A LOT of personal things and starting college has taking away some of my beloved writing time. But now I AM BACK! For good. I hope that some of you are still willing to take a chance on me and my stories. I am going to UPDATE ALL OF MY INCOMPLETE STORIES! YAY! Spring Break is here and I plan to spend a lot of time writing :) **

**I know this chapter is short but I actually wrote it in class for all of you to know that i am back and serious about this! Please ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: Arrianna is mine as is the plot. Twilight stuff is obviously NOT.**

* * *

*** Turn your face away from the garish light of day***

The chill of the air hit her toes just as Caius' hands closed over Aro's.

Stopping him.

"I've never been a very good apprentice."

Soft growls emitted from both vampires so low that Arii wasn't fully certain that she heard the noise.

"She is not worth it." Arii's eyes snapped toward the door. Leaning impassively against the door frame was the missing member of the black-robed trio. "Come. We must make ready for the trial."

Without a backwards glance, he was gone from the door. Shaking off Caius' hands, Aro strode to follow. "Marcus is correct, of course. Such a frail, pitiful thing would hardly be satisfying. In _any_ way."

Caius' growl rumbled through his chest.

Aro's exit did not bring the comfort Arii expected. Aside from the barely discernible growl, his face remained hard. His entire body was rigid, as he stared stonily at the door through which the two vampires had left ajar. Slowly, he turned to face his captive.

He struggled for as his blood red eyes found her terrified ones. Slowly, his icy expression began to melt but warmth never returned to his eyes. "I must go. Do not leave this room."

He turned toward the door to take his leave.

"Please don't leave me."

Ariianna's small and scared voice drifted over to him and stabbed into his heart. This was not how his time with the human girl was supposed to play out. He was not supposed to be _feeling_ anything towards her. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the heavy feeling that had begun to reside in his heart since he laid eyes on this girl. He did not trust himself to turn and look at her. He knew if he did he would be lost. He would never leave this room if it he saw those pitiful eyes yearning for his company.

He head her sob as he left the room and locked the doors behind him. He could never trust himself around her. Perhaps it would be better if he had her disposed of?

As his heavy footsteps echoed down the hall he knew, deep inside, that he could never allow her to be disposed of. She had inexplicably become bound to him. And he was determined to learn why. Until then, he would not go back to see her. He would not have a moment of such ridiculous weakness again. Never. He would not let her be the master of him.

* * *

**WELL! There it is! After so long I hope you still like it I will be writing more and uploading ASAP! Please REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN! Thank you all :)**


End file.
